1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of mounting devices for auxiliary equipment for bicycles and more particularly relates to electric generator supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Number of United States Patents disclose mounts or supports for generators or similar devices for bicycles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 598,198, Dowd shows a generator arranged to be operated by the lateral surface of a front tire and attached to the front fork. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 784,345, Pepper discloses a momentum retaining fly wheel attached to the rear fork by a bracket secured by four hooks. Also U.S. Pat. No. 810,651, Hofbauer describes a rear mounted generator attached to one side of the fork only. All of the above show brackets particularly suited for the individual devices they are intended to support. Additionally there are well known commercial units which attach to either the rear or front fork which position a generator to be operated by the by the side surface rather than the lateral surface of a tire. Other United States patents which contain material relating to wheel operated generators include U.S. Pat. No. 1,355,581, Van Deventer and U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,021, May. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,452, Maya and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,924, Suham and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,970, Kitrell all disclose mounts for various safety or signaling devices.
In contrast to the above, applicant's invention provides a universal mount allowing almost any of the currently available generator units to be mounted above the rear wheel and behind the seat in a manner to be operated by the top or lateral surface of the wheel.
Placing a generator in this position allows for engagement with the tire without stopping the bicycle, reduces the exposure to road dirt as compared to lower mounted side operated devices and ensures more even wear of the tire from the top rather than side operation and contact.